Shugo Chara! Clover!
Shugo Chara! Clover! is a fan series by Princess Mew. Story At Clover Academy, located in Chiba, Japan, a small prefecture in Japan. The school, is know for their Clover Knights, a group of students as Clover Academy, whom are Guardians with Guardian Charas. Not much is know about them except their Guardian Charas were born from their dreams and the Clover Knights are a bunch of students whom are protective of the school and the students, doing everything in their power to help them out. The Story is set a few years later after the original guardians and their guardian charas are in collage now and these students at Clover Academy is like the next generation. Characters Guardians Hachi Hayami One of the Clover Knights. She's in the fifth grade at Clover Academy and the fifth Clover Knight to join the Clover Knights. Her Guardian Chara is Yuno. Mu'mina el-Haidar Mu'mina is a Clover Knight, who transfered to Clover Academy from Arabia country. She's the sixth Clover Knight to join the Clover Knights. Her Guardian Chara is Abby. Ichigo Momomiya Ichigo is the leader of the Clover Knights and the first Clover Knight. He was the one who came up with the Clover Knights. His Guardian Chara is Mami. Hinata Aoi Hinata is a Clover Knight, who's in the fourth grade at Clover Academy. He's one of the ones who help come up with the Clover Knights, being the second member. His Guardian Chara is Nashi. Yukiko Sukehiro Yukiko is a Clover Knight, who's in the third grade at Clover Academy. She's also the third Clover Knight to join the Clover Knights. Her Guardian Chara is Selkie. Azumaya Kaname Azumaya is a Clover Knight, who's in the fifth grade at Clover Academy. She's also the fourth Clover Knight to join the Clover Knights. Her Guardian Chara is Rinko. Guardian Charas Yuno Yuno is the Guardian Chara of Hachi Hayami. She was born from the dream of Hachi's, wanting to become a Monkey Tamer. She's bit of a wild one. Abby Abby is the Guardian Chara of Mu'mina. She was born from the dream of Mu'mina's, wanting to be a princess. She's polite and nice. Mami Mami is the Guardian Chara of Ichigo. He was born from the dream of Ichigo's, wanting to become a doctor. He's very kind and wise to others. Nashi Nashi is the Guardian Chara of Hinata. He was born from the dream of Hinata's, wanting to become a Traditional Dancer. He's kind and sweet, but can be harsh when character transformation is active. Selkie Selkie is the Guardian Chara of Yukiko. She was born from the dream of Yukiko's, wanting to become an Idol. She's always energetic and ready to dance the day away. Rinko Rinko is the Guardian Chara of Azumaya. She was born from the dream of Azumaya's, wanting to become an Prima Donna Ballerina. She's calm and quiet, always helping out her friends in need. Locations Clover Academy The main setting of Shugo Chara! Clover!. The school where the main characters attend. Hachi's House The house where Hachi and her family lives. Clover Amusement Park The amusement park where they go to have fun and hang out. Tokyo City The city, where some of the main characters go to on a field trip. Hachi, Ichigo, Yuno, Mami, Azumaya, and Rinko go there. Clover Knights This will be a list of them in order from first to the last * Ichigo Momomiya * Hinata Aoi * Yukiko Sukehiro * Azumaya Kaname * Hachi Hayami * Mu'mina el-Haidar Grades First * N/A Second * N/A Third * Yukiko Sukehiro Fourth * Hinata Aoi Fifth Grade * Hachi Hayami * Ichigo Momomiya * Azumaya Kaname Sixth * Mu'mina el-Haidar Trivia * Will update when needed. * Not fully complete yet. * Idea for the name and school is from Black Clover, the Clover Kingdom. Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Fan Series